Light vs Dark
by DarkShadow126
Summary: Well this is based of the movie but in my own way so this is about a skylander who has powers over light
1. My beginning

**SO I am back with a NEW skylander story after watching the movie SO I decided to make my own version of this and as always DarkShadow126 here and I only hope you enjoy:) ALSO I DON'T own the movie. I will also add in me as a new character**

 **_** I was in my egg listening to what was beinging said outside and heard my mom's and dad's voices but I could not make out some time I heard a fight and I was taken by mom through Skylands and somewhere safe.

 **Eon Eon? are you there?**

 **Hmm OH Crystal what you doing here?**

 **A fight is happening at our place something evil is controlling us all**

 **WHAT can we do to help?**

 **I fear not much It is our fight but please can you take care of my child.**

 **Yes the least I can do for you**

 **KEEP her safe please her element is a forgotten one and she will be a powerful force**

Eon carefully takes the egg and goes back into his office. He sits down thinking what to do but after a while he gave up and put the egg in his room and asked one of the Skylanders to keep a watch over it. When night came Eon waked over to bed as he was tired from the day's work. He put the egg with him in bed. A small light of the moon and stars started to shine and hit the egg. It faintly glowed before it stopped and cracked a bit.

 **Next Morning**

Eon woke up and went to the bathroom to do his normal morning things and went out to check how the academy was doing. Everything was going fine until the Skylander on duty to guard the egg came. After a brief talk they both went to see and Eon saw the little cracks on the egg shell.

 **What shell we do master Eon?**

 **relax this is normal for a dragon...she is just getting ready to come out that is all**

 **but this fast? is that a bit off?**

 **a bit but she could of grown and is ready to come out or by some way something speeded up her progress.**

 **Shell we just leave the egg to hatch then?**

 **yes we got more important matter to deal with**

So they left the building while the egg started to crack so much that it became too weak and out came a white dragon with a crystal in her chest. I took a bit of a look around and once I got everything sorted I was just about to try walk before the door opened and Eon came in with a big surprised look on his face. I took a few small steps back before he came and took me into his arms.

 **My what a fine dragon you are... How did you hatch so fast.**

I gave a small point to the moon and stars

 **Well then I guess there is something special about you...I will call you Starlight it suits you nicely.**

He gave me a bit of meat before sitting me down on the table. He looked at me to see how I looked like but when he got to the eyes they were pure white as he was holding a mirror for me to see also. After a few days I got used to walking and running but Eon went out like always and when he got back he was holding a baby purple dragon (Spyro) and set him down also. I just stared at Spyro for a bit and then looked at Eon.

 **I was on my stroll like normal and I found him... he is good at fighting so you can stop giving me that look Starlight.**

 **After a month (We both kids now)**

I was flying around for a bit before I spotted Stealth Elf and Eruptor and I went down to meet them.

 _ **ME:Spyro at it again?**_

 **SE:Yea he thinks he is so great and what not.**

 **E:I think classes start soon so we should be going**

 _ **ME:First Spyro...Elf you got it?**_

 **SE:yea I got it watch this.**

She dissappeared and reappeared with Spyro's sheep and then hit him a few times with it. I was trying hard not to laught from the view but then Eruptor tapped me and so we ran to the class. I was not late but Elf and Eruptor and Spyro were. I just laid on my arms while Jet-Vac was talking and when after a talk with Spyro I was bombarded by quiz papers.

 _ **ME: UH man really? I think I should only get one not a mountain of them**_

 **SE: Really Spyro?**

 **S: OH not worry I can do this easy**

After a bit I was sitting on the stair case pole swinging my tail a bit and even checking out my crystal as I don't really know a lot about my past as I only remember the day I was born with Eon at my side. I also checked it out when I am worried or just want to try learn about my family. I put my intrest back into what Eon was saying. Things about Spyro being too self-centred after that I went to Eon.

 _ **ME:Eon can you please tell me about my family?**_

 **E:I am very sorry Starlight but that will have to wait.**

I went out then just to go check out what was happaning outside of the building. I gave a small look around before I went flying to a place i like to think at.

 _ **ME: I wonder what happened... but if Eon woun't tell me then I guess he does not want me to know... must of been something bad.**_

 **S:Hey Starlight we were looking for you...you doing fine?**

 **SE: Star? you ok**

My eyes flickered a bit with fire in them

 _ **ME:YES I am fine I am only thinking**_ I said while looking back at my crystal...something about it made me diffenet then normal but I could not tell so I let it pass. I turned back to my friends and gave them a small but tired looking smile.

 _ **ME:Well why are you looking for me is it a mission or something important?**_ I watched them have a small take like.

 **SE:you tell her spyro she is your cousin**

 **S:come on elf why me?**

 **E:guys we can't keep her waiting she wants this.**

 _ **ME:you do know I can hear what you saying right?**_

Finally Spyro decided to tell me about what ever was going on.

 **S: Eon wants to see you for a private talk it sounded important but he did not want to tell us as he said just go find and bring you to him.**

I sat up and was in the sky flying to Eon in his office. I got in and asked to sit on a chair or anything I wanted.

 **E:So I have been thinking of this for a while about telling you your parents or dragon kind and I decided it would be safer to tell it now...that is why I brought you here.**

So like he said he told me everything and even showed me the dragon book but the only thing he really did not know was my element.

 _ **ME:Light my element is Light cause I am white and have this light crystal in my chest.**_

 **Well that took me a bit to do but I did enjoy writing the chapter as I do for all my stories but anyway**

 **this is DarkShadow126 signing out**  
 **PEACE**

 **also best if you do something to be alarted for the next chapter :D**


	2. Things change

**DarkShadow126 here with chapter 2 of my skylander story and this takes a bit of fast foward to when spyro was turned evil and with that imprisoned dude free (sorry i can't remember his name) but anyway ENJOY this :D also ES stands for Evil Spyro**

I was more serious that I found out about my parents and now with Spyro evil( We learned it a bit later) and I have grown stronger and even learned that my father was alive but now evil from strykore and so I could not get any help from him.

 _ **ME:where are you now Spyro? I am coming for you anyway.**_

 **SE: Star please you can't go fight him or do anything that can wound him... Even worse you can get turned evil and the last thing we need is you trying to kill us.**

 **JV:sorry for the hold up but we just got a tip that the prison is being broken into and the break is leaded by Spyro.**

Everyone got ready to go and try stop the outbreak when Eon can and put a hand on my wing.

 **E:you need to stay here as stealth elf said you can't be turned evil... also because I can't deal with it...let us deal with this.**

I sighed and went to my room where I and just laid down thinking but then after sometime I went and flew to the prison and when I was there in hidden sight I saw that things did not go so good. Most of the skylanders were trapped in a energy bubble while spyro was about to break the shield and so I went in just as he blew deadly purple and black fire but I got in front just in time and was taking a lot of heat but it would soon be too much for me so I looked back and mouthed out GO NOW before my scales started to get damaged and my skin burned badly and I fell to the ground badly hurt and could not even move.

 **ES:What do we have here?... A white dragon? hmmm I believe strykore may know just what to do with you. Kaos get this dragon to skrykore right now!**

I was put into a dark sphere and at a bit of time was at a castle in a room where the Light Eater himself was there.

 **S:Ah yes I remember you. I believe that you are the daughter of the dragon that I turned evil?what do you say we pop him a visit right now. I guess he will be happy to see you but for now you will be put in chains.**

 **After 6 days**

My wounds had healed but I still could not find a way out but then the friendly troll came around with a key in his hand and put it in my claw to unlock my I was free I did a quick try to walk but I still limped a bit but at least my one damaged leg could hold my weight. Even with it I had one other problem and that was the fact that I would not be able to escape as I bet Sypro is guarding and other evil nasties are sure somewhere around the castle. I took a look at the troll and pointed to the the window

 **Yes that would be your best way out without being noticed but first you need to get those bars out of the way.**

 _ **No problem and thank you for the save...It will take me a few min to melt the bars but it should do without any problems...At least that is what I hope for.**_

 **Few mins later**

The bars melted into nothing and I wiggled out even though it was a bit small but I heared the door and so I decided that I needed to slow who ever was there and so I spit parts of my tail that I can shoot and it was fairly painful but Eon showed me this a while back after my mom's death which I had to watch in fact that brough me back the flashback

 **Flashback**

Eon why did you bring me here?. I was walking becide Eon with a bit of consurn as I don't know why but Eon asked me to come with him.

You will see in fact I want to take you to your mother. I gasped as I never really knew her but once we got there I was shocked to see my mother in her glory.

I see Eon trained you well and you grown. I gave her a playful roll of my eyes...well it would be if I had proper ones but anyway we were having a good time. Then darkness came and I saw Strykore there...smiling coldly and started to look from Eon to mom started to get into battle ready but before anything really happened skrykore shot something and hittinh my mom's crystal she fall and there I was watching...heart shattered as my mom died before my very eyes.

 **End of flashback**

That made me mad and thirsty for revange but that would be for another time as I needed to move now. I swing my tail hard and impale the door to the wall so that it serves as a block and I flew out but this was draining too much of my energy along with my healing of the wounds that I will need to land some where soon. I carefully look around for a island to rest for a bit without being worried. I went to a nice spot and went to sleep as there was not much for me to do. However just to make sure no one is around I did a last sweep of the island and it was clear I went to go to sleep as I was flying for a while and had a few bad dreams while doing so.

 **SO sorry for the very long wait I just had lots of homework that I finished and was also a bit sick and I will be carring on with my httyd story but for now I for once don't know what to write about there for now It is also end of school term for me tommore and so YEA for me**

 **and like always for me**

 **DarkShadow128 signing out**  
 **PEACE**


End file.
